Will we Ever see the Surface Again!
by TemhotaTech
Summary: A harsh war has left the Coalition of Toons with one rewarding, but extremely fatal option. Enter the feared Pit of GLOOM! Main Focus Spongebob Squarepants, Jonsey, Trent, and even Danny Phantom! This is gonna be BIG.
1. A Day in his New Life

Chapter 1: A day in his new Life.

Disclaimers (Media you should expect to see so far): I do not own Camp Lazlo, Halo, Ben10, Spongebob Squarepants, Kingdom Hearts, Warhammer 40,000, CatDog, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Fairly Oddparents, Bleach, Persona Series, TDI, 6teen, Invader Zim, Storm Hawks, Chaotic, Naruto, Eureka Seven, The World Ends with you, The Emperor's New School, and various other media.

But I do own the Nojaren, The pit of Gloom, Zcloris VI, The BBNA, the COT, Fertella, The Kleavers, and various Ocs.

"IMPURITIES!"

That word has become a dire warning for many civilizations, and even more terrifying for the soldiers of the COT. These things, these monsters were once ordinary people but have captured, tortured, and transformed by insidious inhuman monsters. They were called Assimilates, once ordinary species now slaves to the evil Nojaren race, and Impurities was the word they would pronounce when they spot enemies. Lazlo, and a large number of COT soldiers were crouching behind cover as hordes of assimilates came at them. Lazlo was always scared whenever he went out into the battlefield. He was always deployed with his two best friends Raj and Clam. They were also scared. Why shouldn't they. They were in the middle of a fierce and bloody-battle. They saw Humans, Fishfolk, and anthromorphic animals fall beside them, their fellow soldiers. Then they heard the wicked voice of possibly the most evil living things in the universe. It was the voice of a Nojaren. "You puny impurities have lost. Surrender and you shall be cleansed on the spot". The evil Alien bellowed. Lazlo has always feared the Nojaren. That evil Alien race has destroyed countless worlds and trillions upon trillions of innocent life. Lazlo then remember something. He remember the day he joined the COT. It was the day the Nojaren came and destroyed Camp Kidney! Lazlo then felt an emotion. An emotion he had never felt before: anger. It was an emotion he had never believed in, but the thought of seeing Camp Kidney destroyed in front of his eyes has cause the emotion to flow through his body like anthrax. And with all his anger Lazlo quickly burst from his cover and started running towards the evil Alien gunning down any of the Nojaren assimilates along the way.

By the time he reached the Aliens Over-Stool he was surrounded by Elites, Hunters, Tetramands, and Petrosapiens. Lazlo look like he was doomed until Raj and Clam came and started blasting them with their weapons. Clam was armed with an energy-cannon, while Raj used a pulse-staff. Their weapons quickly fell the disfigured mutant aliens and they quickly started to make their way up the massive alien war-machine from which the Nojaren Field Commander was pointlessly threatening and insulting the defending COT soldiers. Lazlo and his friends used Magna-Claws to climb up the Over-Stool, a massive War-Machine which Nojaren used to bark orders at their slaves and threaten enemy armies. The Nojaren didn't notice Lazlo and his friends making their way up his War-machine. By the time Lazlo reached the top he let out a hell of gunfire from his Assault rifle which quickly, and brutally, felled the Evil-Alien. The sight of the evil Alien dying filled the remaining COT soldiers with courage so great that they burst from their cover and quickly ran at the assimilates, gunning them down in a hell of gunfire. Eventually they quickly destroyed the massive Over-Stool after Lazlo and his friends got off. Lazlo then lead the charge towards the Nojaren command tower which was giving all Nojaren forces command over Zcloris VI.

The battle was long and brutal but the brave COT soldiers manage to make their way towards the tower. They quickly stormed the place, felling any assimilates in their path. During the assault Lazlo gun down an elite. Lazlo stared down at the elite ignoring the rushing soldiers beside him. Raj and Clam walked up towards him. "Lazlo what's wrong". Asked Raj. "I… just… killed Raj". Answer Lazlo. "Ah yes. We have all killed here". Replied Raj. "I know, and even though killing is wrong, unfortunately it is a necessary, an EVIL necessary." Replied Lazlo. "Necessary". Replied Clam. "If only we could end this war without killing, life would be perfect. But sadly some people, and sometimes entire species, can't be reason with and just simply kill for pleasure, or for some sick twisted dream of theirs". Said Lazlo in a depressed voice. "Right now we have to kill in order to stay alive. In order to protect others. In order to make the future a brighter place for everyone!" Said Lazlo. "Everyone except the Nojaren". Replied Raj. "Oh. You're right. But still we will win this war, and bring peace to everyone, except the Nojaren, and after that we will rebuild CAMP KIDNEY!" Answer Lazlo in a great tone of voice.

The COT soldiers had breached the command center of the tower, and the Nojaren commander was just standing there, bolstering how great and pure he was. He was so busy boasting he didn't notice Lazlo come up towards him and blow his head to bits. After that his body fell, and the COT engineers who were still alive quickly rig the Command Tower to explode and send out a shockwave which would disable all Nojaren War-machines on the planet, and any ship in orbit. The engineers were almost done, but a few remaining assimilates charged at them. Fortunately Lazlo and his friends, and several COT soldiers quickly gunned them down. The engineers were done rigging the tower, and every COT personal in it quickly made their way out. When they were out of blast range, the tower exploded, sending out a massive shockwave that shut-down all Nojaren machinery, including the life-support systems of assimilates!

After the fierce battle COT dropships showed up, bringing in reinforcements, and bringing in wounded soldiers. Although Lazlo thought he and his friends were going to remain to finish off all remaining Nojaren forces a familiar voice was heard behind them. "Good work Lazlo". Said Slinkman. "Oh Sergeant Slinkman. Its good to see you sir". Said Lazlo. "Yeah you too. Good work here soldier. With Zcloris VI under our control will be able to set up those spell towers which we could use as a temporary shield from Nojaren assaults". Replied Slinkman. "If only all battles was this easy". Said a familiar voice in a grumpy tone. "Oh. Hi Private Edward. How was the mission". Answer Slinkman. "Mission? How was the Mission? I almost got vaporized by a twisted mutant cyborg Alien for crying out loud!". Answer Edward in an angry tone of voice. "Oh why did I sign up to be in the COT anyway?". Said Edward. "Because Lumpus forced you". Answer Slinkman. "Oh. Why that dirty rotten MOOSE! How did he got to be a Field Commander in the first place, he was a lousy Scoutmaster?". Ask Edward angrily. "I don't know. Possibly the same reason I got the position of field sergeant. But anyway the reason I'm here is because you 4 won't be remaining to finish off any lasting Nojaren forces here on Zcloris". Said Slinkman. "Oh Thank GOD!". Said Edward. "You have all be assigned, along with all your former fellow scouts and squirrel scouts, to go on a special mission". Said Slinkman in a serious tone of voice. "And when you mean special you mean 100% chance of dying really Painfully!". Said Edward. "Actually the mission hasn't been given yet. We're all supposed to see Commander Krabs in the conference room on the New Hope! He said he has a special plan, and he wants the best of the best to be there". Said Slinkman.

"Wow. The best of the best! Does that mean the… the… Vanguard will be there!". Said Lazlo in a excited voice. "They sure will be there Lazlo. In fact this mission is so important you also see that very special squad which most of the troops are talking about". Replied Slinkman. "You mean that squad of misfits who are second compared to the Vanguard". Said Edward in a mean tone of voice. "Edward this squad was the same squad that took down 2 Nojaren Grand Emperor Titans at the same Time!". Said Lazlo. "Yeah, well I heard the vanguard took down 6 Nojaren Grand Emperor Titans at the same time". Said Edward in a mean voice. "All right that's enough soldiers. We can discussed which squad is better when we get to the New Hope". Said Slinkman. Soon all 5 of them along with a handful of other COT soldiers, who were really Lazlo's fellow bean scouts turn soldier, all board the nearest Dropship, which took up and head towards the nearest ship. _What's this special mission that requires the Vanguard, and that special squad._ Lazlo thought to himself. All he knows is that he was probably going to be thrown into the most dangerous part of his life!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bottom of The Pit of GLOOM! "Oh Boy. Visitors are coming! I should make them fell welcome. With lots and lots of fun! I don't want them to leave, so I guess I'm going to have to make them stay… FOREVER!". Said an excited (and loud) female voice that sounded a lot like a mixture of Eureka's and Spongebob's voice!

* * *

Author's Note.

The end of Chapter 1.

Next Chapter: The Plan!

Please Read and Review. And since this is my first FanFic, and I plan to have it very BIG!, so please no Flames!.

Oh and another thing this doesn't focus on Lazlo. This story will focus on a number of Characters!


	2. Chapter 2: The Special Squad

Hey everybody, TemhotaTech here! Sorry If I hadn't update in a while, I was waiting for a fifth review, or GameStomper to review my FanFic. Anyway, I was planning on calling this chapter the Plan, where the big mission is announced to everyone. But I decided to drop the idea and decided it would be Chapter 5, I plan on having Chapter 4 explain everything, and list all the Anime, and Cartoons that will appear in this FanFic! This chapter will take place on a forest/mountainous planet called: Reflogroes III. The Last Planet, Zcloris IV, was a dusty industrialized Planet. Although this chapter introduces, and focueses on the Special Squad, it is also a dedication to Tabula Rasa, a great MMO that was curely Shut-Down on March 1st 2009! This chapter features Sarah Morrinson, a character from Tabula Rasa, she also appears on the front cover of the game Box!

AnyWay Disclaimers! (So Far) : I do not Own Tabula Rasa, Bleach, Kingdom Hearts, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Inuyasha, Ben10, Love Hina, The World Ends With You, Chaotic, Dino-Squad, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, SpongeBob Squarepants, Fairly Oddparents, Invader Zim, Persona 3&4, Gears of War, Halo, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Xiolin Showdown, Resistance: Fall of Man, CowBoy BeBop, Eureka Seven, Megas XLR, Camp Lazlo, Total Drama Island, 6Teen, Kim Possible, Team Galaxy, BattleField: Bad Company, Command &Conquer, Pokemon, Devil Survivor, Johnny Test, X-Men, Ratchet and Clank, The Mighty B!, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Di-Gata Defeners, Storm Hawks, Pretty Cure, Sands of Destruction, Infinate Undiscovery, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Tactics, Tak and the Power of JuJu, Back at the Barnyard, Star Wars, Unreal Tournament, Fred's Head, Atomic Betty, Simpsons, Yvon of the Yukon, Being Ian, King, Hoze Hounds, Tales of Symphonia, Red vs. Blue, Family Guy, and Futurama! But I do Own the Nojaren, the planets Zcloris IV, Reflogroes III, and Liffia II, Paedro, Fertella, and various Ocs. Thanks to Striader5, ElvenLord and The KeyBlade Wielder, BlueThunder25, Nukid, gamestomper, and TDIATGirl 1301 for being the first six people to review my very first FanFIC! Although gamestomper and Wolvgambit did give me some writing tips, I'll just use this style of writing for this chapter. Another thing I want to mention: I just got Halo Wars on March 6, 2009, and ever since I started playing the game I been Halo Crazy! So don't be surpised to find references from Halo. Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

**"AAAAHHHHHH. **Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running!" Hanataro screamed at the top of his lungs as he was dodging incoming Laser fire from Assimilates, and carrying a standard COT assault Rifle!

"Hanataro, your're a coward" said Ganju, who grabbed Hanataro by the color, who was carrying a Grenade Launcher, and just realized the incoming laser-fire that zipped right by his face!

"**AAAAHHHHHH. **Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running, Keep Running!" They both screamed at the top of there lungs, running, jumping, and dodging the Laser, Plasma, and energy blasts from the Assimilates beside them, and then quickly stopped running because their were scared dead in their tracks because of the massive Kael (AN.1) in front of them! "Hum-na, hum-na, hum-na, hum-na, hum-na." They muttered while scared in front of the massive mutated Alien-Cyborg!

It looked liked they were about to be crushed by the Kael's Massive Alien Arms! But when they expected to be cushed, they instead saw the Kael sliced in half. When the dead mutant alien fell, they saw Ichigo Kurosaki, an old friend of theirs, and a member of the Special Squad!

Ichigo charged out into the battle-field, cutting down assimilates with his technologically enhanced Zanpakuto. He often met blade-to-blade with energy sword wielding assimilates, usually Elites, Thrax, Turian, Brute, and sometimes even Humans (AN.2)! Although most of these mutated, cyborg freaks were easy fodder, Ichigo's real oppenent was a large Nojaren Warrior! Nojaren were about 25-feet Tall! The Nojaren that stand before Ichigo was carrying a massive Energy-Blade, twiced the Size of Zangetsu (AN.3)!

"Challenge me Impurity, and DIE!" The Evil Alien bellowed! "Hmph" Ichigo muttered. "What was that!" The Nojaren demanded. "You call every-living thing around an impurity, but I think the real impurities are the ugly, grostesque aliens that started all this trouble, and one of them is right in front of me!" Ichigo said. The Nojaren was furious at what Ichigo just said. He began to strike at Ichigo with his sword, but missed. Ichigo reappeared behind the Nojaren and was about to strike a blow, until the Nojaren blocked it with his sword!

The battle was fierce and bloody. Both warriors had dealt blows to each other. While fighting the Nojaren muttered "you foolish impurity shoulden't had incured my wrath. You would have met a quick, and clean end. Now you will be cleansed before my Mighty…uuh." His taunting stopped when Ichigo piecred his massive body, killing the evil Alien in a matter of seconds. The massive Nojaren fell to ground, lying dead on the spot. Ichigo was tired. Although he had faced Nojaren in sword-to-sword combat before, that last one was probably the toughest one of them all.

Ichigo was bleeding, not badly, but still bleeding, and too tired to fight on. He was in middle of Gunfire between entrenched COT soldiers, and Assimilates (AN.4). He soon realized he was in the clear view of a Jackal armed with a Beam-Rifle. "Damm-It" Ichigo said to himself.

But before the mutant alien cyborg could fire, it's head was blowned off! Ichigo turned around to see field-sergeant Riza Hawkeye, a highly respected Field-Sergeant, only out-ranked by Field Commander Roy Mustang. She was an expert Sniper and quickly took out a few more assimilates!

Ichigo was still tired from his fight, but then notice a figure coming towards him. The figure was definetly COT since the figure was in COT medic armor, and also notice that the figure was a young female, and had bright-red hair, and pigtails! He soon realized this was none other then Rise Kujikawa, the Medic of the Special squad!

"Ichigo are you okay" Asked Rise. "Yeah, but Im pretty worn-out by that fight I had with that Nojaren there". Ichigo said as he pointed towards the dead Alien Monster. "Woah. That must have been quite a fight if he managed to tucker you out. Normally you have no trouble dealing with Nojarens, even if they are armed with Energy-Swords!" Answered Rise. "Normally I have no problem, but that guy was a lot stronger then they usually are." Replied Ichigo. "They must be getting stronger" Said Rise. "Yah, their probbly training to be better warriors, I heard they used to be the HighBreed. And what I heard that particular race had the same idea as the Nojaren, and where not very good in open-combat." Said Ichigo. "So if the Nojaren are the Highbreed, then that means they learned to fight hand-to-hand now, right" questioned Rise. "Yah. Some people say the Nojaren are the HighBreed evolved, or devolved. If you ask me I say they devolved". Answered Ichigo.

Rise used a special device which enveloped Ichigo in a flash of light, and quickly healed all his wounds. "Feeling better" Asked Rise. "Yep, I think I can take on every assimilate now" said Ichigo. But when Ichigo got on his feet he notice a large shadow that covered him, and Rise. He turned around and saw a massive Annihilator Tripod behind him and Rise.

The Tripod aimed all it's Laser Tentacles at Ichigo and Rise. "Dammed!" Yelled Ichigo. But, before the Tripod could fire it was blowned to pieces by another member of their squad: Renton Thurston! Along with his beloved wife, Eureka! "Renton! Eureka!" Ichigo and Rise both yelled out smiling!

(AN.5) During an adventure on their home planet, Renton was fused with a strange alien parasite that had absorbed some Scrub Coral DNA. The result was that Renton now had the ability to create a powerful suit of armor, that resembled the Nirvash's final form, which had the ability of flight, and many powerful Energy attacks.

The adventure had also changed Eureka. She was hit by a massive psychic blast from a vicious psychic alien, and the result was that Eureka had gained Psychic powers! When she used them she transformed! Her body remained the same but with strange markings all over her body, except her face, and wore a large dress that ended in 4 splits, that resembled her wings, which became retracted when she transformed.

Both of them were an unstoppable Duo! They quickly mowed down the assimilates, and Nojaren War-Machines. A massive Nojaren Devastator Warship camed into view. "Targets locke on" Said an Elite aboard the Ship. "Fire at will" He ask the Nojaren commandeering the ship. "Fire" The Nojaren Ordered.

The Devastator Warship launched a volley of Energy missiles, and Plasma Discs, at Renton and Eureka. Eventually the ship stopped firing, and they was a large smoke cloud where Renton and Eureka where. The Nojaren grinned evily suspecting that the 2 targets were destroyed! But when the smoke cleared his smile turned into a shocked face! There he saw Renton and Eureka, still very alive, inside a shield created by Eureka! "Fire Again" Bellowed the Nojaren. The Ship launched all it's fire power at Renton and Eureka, but had no affect on their shield. Eventually Renton charged up a mighty Energy-Ball in his hand, and disappeared and reappeared right in front of the Devastator Warship's Bridge! Renton fired the blast, sending it right through the Warship, vapourising everything in it's path, including the Nojaren Captain! The ship started to explode from the inside and felled to the ground, cushing any assimilates below it!

"All right! Renton and Eureka are awesome" Said Hanataro as he and Ganju ran towards Ichigo and Rise. "Yah those two are pretty amazing together" said Ichigo. "And they are really cute together!" Said Rise, with everyone else around looking at her strangely. "Huh?" Ichigo, Hanataro, and Ganju all said together. "Oh. Well it maybe a deadly war for our very survival, but someone told me to have a positive outlook on life" said Rise.

"Was that Paedro, Rise" Asked Ichigo. "Yep. He's not here on Reflogroes III. I heard before we dropped that he and his squad were supporting the Vanguard". Answered Rise. "The Vanguard? Wait! You don't mean the Vanguard? THE Vanguard! As in the elite of the elite, the best of the best, the very squad that goes straight into battle first before everyone else! That very same Vanguard!" Questioned Ganju. "Yep. Their supposed to be deployed on Liffia II, along with Paedro's squad". Answered Rise. "Hey isn't Paedro's squad include that boy you like? What was his name again" Questioned Ganju. "His name is Soji Seta. He helped me before On my homeworld before the invasion of the Nojaren". Answered Rise, blushing at the same time.

During this conversation, a massive Tetramand Berzeker charged at them! They soon realized they were about to be ripped to shreds by a mutant alien Cyborg! Ichigo, Hanataro, and Ganju tried to ready their weapons in time. But before the Tetramand could have a shot at them, it was quickly cut-downed by the Special Squad's Captain: Sora!

"Sora" Everyone said. "Is everyone okay" Said Sora. "Yah. I took a beating, but thanks to Rise Im okay now" answer Ichigo. "Good" Replied Sora. He was soon followed by his 2 best friends Riku and Kairi.

"I just received some orders from intel. They said thanks to the efforst of Renton and Eureka, we have driven the Nojaren deeper into the forest. We are to regroup at a large clearing, and to assist Sarah Morrinson's Squad" Said Sora.

"Sarah Morrinson? You mean the squad leader whos sole job is to guard the Perimeter worlds! That Sarah Morrinson?!" Asked Ganju. "Yah. She and her squad are underfire, and command wants us to support her squad in the retaking of Reflogroes III. When we rendevou with her squad, we are to assault the Nojaren Command Tower. There our Engineers will place special EMP devices that will shut down all assimilates, and Nojaren weaponry on the Planet". Replied Sora.

"Wait! Are you saying we are just going to assault the enemy like THAT! Don't we have speical guys for that sort of stuff?" asked Hanataro. "We are the Special guys for that sort of stuff." Answered Riku. "And Besides you 2 aren't part of the special squad so you can leave if you want to." Said Kairi. "Well, Hanataro may go back, But I'm staying! Me, my Fireworks, and Handy Grenade Launcher." Said Ganju in a excited mood. "Hey!" Said Hanataro. "If you and Ichigo are going, then I'm going! I have been practising my Medic skills, and you'll need all the help you guys can get!" Said Hanataro.

"Well I guess we have some reinforcements" Said Sora. "Yah. We could use all the help we can get, even though we're assaulting the Command Tower with Juggernauts, AT-TEs, and Phoenixs (AN.6)." Said Riku. "Woah were going in with that firepower? Then we should have no problem dealing with the Nojaren positioned there!" Said Ganju in a confident Voice.

"Yeah, but still were going to need a lot more firepower." Said Riku. "Huh" Said Ganju, looking confused at the moment. "The Tower is heavily guarded by Zrumoks, and Scarabs. And Intel has reported that Planetary Assault Carriers have been spotted patroling the Tower". Replied Riku. "OhH" Said Ganju in a spoke-out voice.

Meanwhile, on a mountain ledge nearby, Yosuke, Kanji, Chie, Yukiko, and Naoto, and a whole lot of COT soldiers were holding their ground against a Nojaren Assault!

"We can't take much more take much more of this" Yelled Yosuke has he ducked below the cover surrounding his camp, yelling to his superiors on his Tac-Com. "We need reinforcements" He yelled again. "Who needs reinforcements, when you got me!" Said Kanji as he chucked a Air-Fuel grenade at approaching assimilates. The Blast wipped out more then half of the enemy, along with a few war-Machines of theirs, including Stalkers, and Striders!

"You could have done that before Kanji" Said Yosuke. "Hey! I just found the dang thing lying around!" Replied Kanji. "Wait! You said you found that highly explosive Air-Fuel grenade, lying Around!" Yosuke said extremely scared! They both turn their heads toward the nearby amunitions dump and saw that box full of explosives has fallen onto the ground! They also notice a lit match, (what are the Odds), about to fall on a nearby Air-Fuel Grenade! "That's enough firepower to blow the top of this mountain!" Explained Yosuke. Soon the match began to fall, and both Yosuke and Kanji's face turned dark blue as the match approached the Booms-Booms! But before the Match could fall, it was snatched by none other then Chie!

"This is probabbly like the seventh time I saved your lives today." Said Chie. "N…No." Said Kanji. "You're right, its really the 9th time I saved your lives". Replied Chie smiling. "Okay we get it Chie, but right now we got to deal with the vicious bloodthirsty Mutant, Cyborg Aliens!" Said Yosuke in a panicked tone of voice. A large squad of Thrax charged their positions, but were incinerated by Yukiko's Pyro Magic! "Thanks Yukiko. You're really doing good with that Fire magic of yours" Said Chie. "Thanks. I been practis…" Yukiko said as her sentence was cut off by "XANX" Yelled a COT Soldier!

A huge swarm of Xanx (AN.7) was scuttling towards Yosuke's encampment. Everyone in the encampment aimed for the swarm of Xanx and opened fired. There seem to be no end to them until they started to explode. Yosuke looked behind him and saw Naoto armed with a Revolver shooting at the Xanx. Her shots were so perfect that each shot caused a Xanx to explode!

Unfortunely she still had to reload after each 6-shots! The Xanx were getting closer, until out of the blue a huge boulder landed on a pile of them! Everyone looked up and saw Beat surfing down the mountain on a pile of boulders!

"Beat!" Everyone said all together. "Yo. Whats up. Im here to squash every single-last Xanx, and whatever the Nojaren throw at us" Beat said as he continued to slid down the mountain! Everyone in the encampment thought beat would squish them all, but by shear luck the boulders flew over the encampment, and instead squashed all the Xanx!

Beat pick-upped his Gravi-Board, and then walked over to the encampment. "Yo Bros. Glad I could get here time." Said Beat. "Yeah good thing you did. Hey wheres Neku, Shiki, Joshua, and Rhyme?" questioned Yosuke. "Were right here" Said Shiki who was jumping down the rocks along with Neku, Joshua, and Rhyme.

"Is everyone allright?" Asked Rhyme. "Unfortunely several soldiers were killed in the fight." Answered Yosuke. "Sorry about that" Said Rhyme. "All wars have their causulties Rhyme. It is most likely that both sides will suffer causulties. But we must move on. Those brave soldiers who died during this war fought to bring peace and freedom to the universe. We shouldn't just let their sacrifices be in vein. We must continue on for their sake, and what they fought for. It is what they would wanted" Said Joshua. "Wow Joshua. I didn't expect that from you" Said Neku. "Well when your in war, and even though you have powerful psychic powers, you most likley to see your comrades fall beside you, and War… can change people Neku." Replied Joshua.

After the talk between Neku and Joshua, a Cougar transport approached the encampment. Everyone in the ecampment looked at the Cougar, which just stopped right in front of the encampment. It opened up, and out came Ichigo followed by Sora, Riku, Kairi, Rise, Renton, Eureka, Ganju, Hanataro, and several other COT soldiers.

"How did the defense go Yosuke?" Sora asked. "Not so well. We lost several troops, and if Beat didn't show up we be Xanx food by now" Replied Yosuke. "Sign. Well we have orders to rendezvous with the others, along with the defense squad in a clearing in the middle of the forest. We're going to assault the main Command Tower, and plant the EMP explosives to disable all Nojaren forces on Reflogroes III." Said Sora. "Alright. Will be able to go as soon as we pack up here." Replied Yosuke. "That shouldn't take too long" Said Sora as about 6 Pelicans landed near the encampment. Onboard them were non other then Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Dominic, and Anemone.

"Sora were all prepared for the assault on the Command Tower". Said Dominic. "Good. Allright listen up everyone. Everyone in the Special Squad come with me. Ganju, I want you and Hanataro to go with the Pelican team. I'll contact you when its time for you to land in the clearing." Order Sora. "Wait. You mean we can't come with you? But I want to be part of the action!" Said Ganju Angrily. "Don't worry. As soon as we reached the clearing, and cleared out enemy forces I'll call you in, and you can be part of the main assault. Allright everyone else who isn't in the special get aboard a Peilican, or boared the Cougar. Special Squad! Lets meet up with the Defense Squad, and clear out all enemy forces. After that we'll call in the Pelican team, and prepare for the assault on the Command Tower!" Sora Order as he and the rest of the Special Squad walked down straight into the forest.

As the Special Squad enter the forest, and slowly made their way down the jagged hills, each of them prepared for combat. Sora, Riku, and Kairi prepared their Keyblades which were enhanced by the combine efforts of Jimmy Neutron and Dextar, the 2 genuis boys responsible for the advance technology of the COT!

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji prepared their enhanced Zanpakutos, and Uryu readied his enhanced Quincy Bow. Chad had activated both his armored arms, and Orihime had Tsubaki ready, she also had her psychic gauntlets prepared.

Yosuke just armed his assault rifle, while Kanji loaded his grenade launcher. Chie readied her Energy Naginata. Naoto loaded her revolver. Yukiko had her Pyro-Fans opened, and Rise just had an Injection gun ready.

Eureka and Renton had fully transformed. Dominic had his assault rifle prepared, and Anemone was ready with her duel laser pistols.

Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and Joshua were just prepared to unleash psychic spells, since they were psykers, and rarely needed to rily on any form of weaponry, although Neku did armed himself with his personal Rapier Gunblades, and Shiki did had out.

As they made their way through the forest, they faced little opposition. Usually they came across stray predators, and wild animals, and even wayward Xanx. But that soon ended when they started hearing Gunfire!

They rushed over to where the fighting was, and saw the clearing. In the middle of the exposed area they saw a red-haird woman, along with a medium squad of COT soldiers, fending off a Nojaren Assault. The Woman was Sarah Morrinson: Captain of the Defense Squad.

Sarah and her man were putting up a hell of a fight against the oncoming hordes of assimilates. She managed to use a stange psychic power, called LOGOS, to wipe out several squads of assimilates! The battle seemed hopeless, until most of the assaulting assimilates were blasted by an unkown group. Sarah turned around and saw the Special Squad.

The Special squad managed to finish off the remaining assimilates. There was a mighty Nojaren warrior present, but the combine efforts of Sora, Riku, and Ichigo quickly felled the beast.

"Okay area secured. Defense squad whats your status?" asked Sora. "We lost several troops. We wouldn't have made it if you guys didn't arrive in time" Replied Sarah. "Anyway whats the situation?" Asked Sarah

"Command has order us to assault the Command Tower. A fleet of Mammoth tanks, Juggernauts, and all sorts of other armor on on their way here. Along with a fleet of Pelicans and Phoenixes." Replid Sora. "Wow! Now that's what I call firepower!" Replid Sarah.

"Still there are Planetary Assault Carriers, and Zrumoks near the tower. Were going to need more firepower to deal with that" Said Sora. "Don't worry" Said Naoto from beind. "I just called command. There sending in the M.E.G.A.S." She Said. "The M.E.G.A.S.!" Said Beat. "Woah! I heard that giant robot of Doom can lay waste to an entire Nojaren army!" Said Beat. "Yah and I heard the pilot is a little… psychotic? From what I heard he used to vapourise his home town every week whenever a monster showed up". Said Yosuke.

"Still were going to need that mech in order to take out the PACs!" Said Sora. "Okay, but as Long he DOESN'T blow us up!" Said Yosuke in a strict tone of voice. "From what I heard he's been know to blow up his own Allies!" Said Yosuke.

The soldiers then heard a loud whooshing sound, and looked up and saw about 12 pelicans. Then heard the sound machines and turned towards the jungle and saw a fleet of Cougars, Tanks, and other heavy weaponry lined up towards the path that leads to the Command Tower.

The fleet of massive war machines made their way towards the Command Tower. The Sepcial squad, along with COT soldiers, traveled on top of Derricks. They all saw Phoenixes fly above them, and then notice "INCOMING ENEMY FIRE!" Yelled a panicked Hanataro.

Plasma Missiles were heading straight for the convoy! All the C.O.T. Soldiers armed themselves and prepared for the attack on the convoy. Swarms of Kreavers flew overhead, and Zrumoks (A.N.8) charged at the large tanks. "Zrumok!" Yelled Kanji. The Zrumok charged at the Special Squad's Derrick, but was blasted by a nearby Mammoth Tank.

A Kreaver was to close to Derrick and looked like it was going to bomb the Squad's Derrick! The Kreaver was close enough to cause serious damage to the rig, enough to send it hurdling off the mountain side! This was about to happen when suddenly something blew the Kreaver apart! It was Scarlett O'Hara in her personal Apollo Fighter. Scarlett gaved a wave to the Special Squad and flew off the fend off the Kreavers.

The Convoy finally reached the Command Tower, and was shocked to become face-to-face with more then a handful of PACs. There was also an Apocalypse Carrier, a very powerful airship indeed. The Apocalypse charged up it's cannon. It looked like the convoy was doomed, until out of nowhere the Airship was blown to pieces!

"It's Him!" Yelled Yosuke pointing a very large robot! The Robot was painted with blue, with red flames. It also had huge wings, on it's back. It had a flaming Eyeball on the side of one of it's arms, and pictures of ladies on Black Bunkers on the back of it's legs. But the most curious, or strangest, feature was that it had a red Hor Rod for a head! This was the Giant Robot: M.E.G.A.S. XLR.

"Yahooo! Score one for the Good guys!" Yelled Coop excitedly. "Coop. We still have to deal with Zrumoks, Scarabs, and the PACs guarding the tower!" Kiva Said to coop. "Ah Big deal. I can easilly rip those things to pieces" Explained Coop. "Yah. Just blow up the planet this time" Said Jamie uncomfortable. "Hey. When Have I blewed up an entire Planeeeee…. Oh wait! Okay let me refase that. When have I blewed up a planet during my service in the C.O.T." Said Coop.

Kiva and Jamie both had a Flashback. _Planet Erfolgret X. Accidently blewn up by Coop. We see Coop flying away from the planet before it explodes._ "Hey, I just wanted to see what the "_Smite the World_" Button does. Anyway at least we got all civilians and C.O.T. guys of the planet, and the only things that got hurt were the local Nojaren and accimilates." Said Coop.

"Yes. But still, Don't Destroy this PLANET! Reflogroes III is one of the perimeter worlds. We need them inorder to keep Nojaren forces out of C.O.T. space." Kiva Explained. "Ahhhh. Don't Worry. This time nothing will go…" Coop said as he accidently pressed a button labeled "_Destroy all life in a hundred mile radius_" Button. "Wrong." Coop finished his sentence. Megas started to shift, until suddenly… Psss. "Hm. Well wadda you know. It was a dud." Said Jamie.

"Okay. Now to teach these Nojaren freaks a lesson!" Said Coop. "Just don't destroy the tower Coop, we need it in order to send out the EMP blast" Kiva Explained. Coop pressed a series of buttons that said Weapons, Lots of Weapons, More Weapons, Huge amount of weapons, and then finally a ridiculous amount of weapons!

Megas suddenly transformed into a licing mountain of weaponry. "Okay Nojaren. Say hello to my little friends" Said Coop with a wicked smile. Coop pressed a big red button that read _"Fire all Weapons!"_, and then a flurry of missiles, bullets, plasma blast, and… any other type of ammunition went flying at the Command Tower.

Once the dust settled, all enemy forces were either gone, or lying dead on the ground, and the Command Tower was heavily scarred. "Wow. I can't believe that thing is still standing" Said a surprised Jamie. "Yeah, usually nothings left standard when Coop's done with it.: Said Goat as he was also aboard Megas. The tower was damaged, but not destroyed. It was lucky compared to Coop's home city of New Jersey. A lone surving Zrumok, who by sheer dumb luck survived the blast, charged at Megas, but the giant robot just stepped on it! A massive Nojaren warrior came out and started bolstering how all the COT personal were unpure and inferior compared to him, but he was also stepped on by Megas!

"And that's for blowing up New Jersey!" Yelled Coop. "Coop. You did that." Said Jamie. "Oh yeah. The missiles backfired, and…. Heh heh." Coop said as he turned his head towards his friends. Coop looked very nervous. "Anyway, lets get our boys inside the tower" Said Kiva. "All Righty" Said Coop. Megas punched huge holes all over the tower. "Yah YAH!" Yelled Coop. "Coop. We just gotta open the doors for the troops" Said Jamie. "Oops" Said Coop.

The Special Squad lead the charged. Although most the Nojaren garrison was killed when Coop was punching holes in the tower, there was still plenty left. Sora cut down any assimilate that got in his way. Eventually the invading COT personal reached the Command Tower. The Nojaren Commander, incharge of Reflogroes III, Was aiming a massive Energy Cannon at the Special Squad. There was no time to run until…

"CRASHED"

The hand of the Megas grabbed the Nojaren Commander and crushed him in it's grip. "There! Take that ya Homicidal Freak! Man I just wish these guys were easy like the Squids!" Said Coop.

The COT Engineers planted the EMP charges on the Command Tower's Control Panel. "10 Minutes! Lets Get Out OF Here!" Yelled the head Engineer. All COT personal fled the tower as it started to crumble.

The Convoy had backed away from the Tower, and Megas flew away to be out of the blast. The Special Squad, followed by many COT soldiers, quickly exit the Tower, and ducked behind some very large rocks.

Eventually there was a very loud explosion. A massive EMP blast radiated all over the planet, shutting down all Nojaren War-Machines and assimilate Life-Support systems. "Mission accomplished, everyone" Said Sora.

Sora and the Special squad had ride a derrick all the way back to the Main COT installation on Reflogroes III. Sora and the Special Squad got off the Derrick and headed towards the Command center, but then they heard a voice from behind them. "Good work, Speical Squad!" It was Kakashi Hatake, a high-ranking COT field luetinent. "Luetinent Kakashi. Mission accomplished Sir" Said Sora saluting Kakashi, along with the rest of his squad.

"At ease troops. I just got word from the New Hope. They want you along with the Vanguard to come to New Hope for a special mission" Said Kakashi. "Wow! A mission with the Vanguard. The best of Best!" Said Beat. "Will Soji be there" Asked Rise. "Don't worry were going to need all the best soldiers in the COT for this mission" Answered Kakashi.

"Will Sarah be coming?" Asked Sora. "Nope" Said Kakashi. "But shes one of the best soldiers in the COT, and you just said…" Sora's sentence was cut off. "It's okay Sora. Besides me and my Squad are the ones that keep the Nojaren out of COT space" Said Sarah coming up to the Special Squad and Kakashi. "Oh. Okay. Just be careful." Said Sora. "Don't worry kid, I faced nastier threats before" Replied Sarah.

After the conversation, the Special Squad, along with Kakashi, boared a Pelican, which tooked off towards the nearest COT ship.

"Hey Kakashi!" Yelled Renton. "Hmmm? Yes? What is it Renton?" Asked Kakashi. "Will me and Eureka, still be able… to fo the Dance of Hope Festival?" Asked Renton. "Don't worry. The mission will be briefed as soon as the Festival is over" Answered Kakashi. "Thank You!" Said Both Renton and Eureka. Renton and Eureka was glad to here that. The Dance of Hope Festival was a special one-month event when Eureka and Renton would do a beautiful dance to give hope to the COT. Renton always loved it whenever he did that dance with his wife. It was one of the best things he had in his current life, of War, Death, and Destruction.

_What is this special mission? Why does invole the Vanguard? Why does the COT need all the best soldiers. Kakashi just told me that even Coop and his crew were going. Even Scarlett was on here way to New Hope._ The Thought of the special mission raced through the head of Sora. He, alonged with the rest of the special squad, wonder what this special mission was!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the Pit of Gloom, that same voice that sounded a lot like a combination of Spongebob's and Eureka's spoked again: "OHHH. Lots of guests, Lots of GUESTS are Coming! Oh I hope they stay down here with me forever. The Last guests never came down the first level! Just like those mean old Kleavers! And I was so nice to give them Life! Well this time they'll be coming Down HERE! And I will make sure they NEVER LEAVE!" The voice started to laugh insanely, and was so loud it echoed all across the bottom chamber of the Pit of Gloom!

* * *

**Aftermath**: Naruto and Sakura pop up in front of the Screen really Angry!

"Hey! Whats the Deal! How come me and Sakura aren't in this chapter! Were like the most popular Anime in North America!" Yelled Naruto! "Yeah Right" Said Edward. "Huh" Said Sakura and Naruto. Edward comes craching in along with Alphonse, Winry, Roy, Riza, and **Rose**! This spooked out Naruto and Sakura!

"I recall Were the most popular Anime in North America, and this wanabe FanFiction writer didn't even metnioned us in this chapter!" Yelled Edward.

Then out of the blue a large 6.3-foot Canadian Youth dropped from the sky, and landed his Fist on Edawrd's head! "OW." Exclaimed Edward. "That was for calling me a wanabe!". Said TemhotaTech.

"Anyway, I'm sorry" Said TemhotaTech. "The reason why I didn't make any FullMetal Alchemist characters part of the special squad was because of the Movie's ending" Explaind TemhotaTech. "Huh" Said Edward and Alphonse. "And If I recall Riza appears in this chapter and Roy is mentioned in it as well" Said TemhotaTech. "Oh" Said Roy and Riza. "And the reason why none of the Naruto characters are part of the special squad was because…well… I'm more of a Bleach and Eureka Seven fan more than a Naruto Fan". Said TemhotaTech. "uhh" Said Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh that reminds me, wheres Sasuke?" Asked TemhotaTech. "I was forced to take his life" Said Naruto really sadley. Sakura started to cry as well. "Oh yeah. That's right! He teamed up with the Akatsukis to destroy Konoha! Yeah! Sorry about" Said TemhotaTech. "I'm still recovering from that" explain Naruto.

"Well look on the bright side Naruto! Now you have a… oh wait there is no bright side. Sasuke was your Best Friend. Sorry. I was just saying now you have a chance with Sakura, that's all" Said TemhotaTech. "Huh" Said Sakura. "Truth is I really support NarutoxSakura Relationships! I hate SasukexSakura!" Explained TemhotaTech. "I also like EdwardxRose, but nobody seems to like it. Even though she said she loved him, and he did blush, and Dante did say that Rose was the woman that Edward LOVED!" Said TemhotaTech. Edward's face started to blush! "Well thanks for mentioning me" Said Rose. "Your Welcome. Infact I think you're a lot cuter then Winry" Said TemhotaTech. Rose smiled at this compliment, But Winry whacked TemhotaTech on the Head! "WHY YOOOUUUU!" TemhotaTech got really, really ANGRY!

He grabbed Winry by the neck and threw her across the screen. "That'll teach you

make me ANGRY!" Roared TemhotaTech. Everyone else was paralyzed with Fear! "Ok so I have serious Anger problems" Explained TemhotaTech.

Naruto and Sakura were then grabbed by a city-sized hand sent flying through the screen! "What was that?" Asked Edward freighten so much his face was blue. "You'll find out soon" Answered TemhotaTech Mischeviously.

"That concludes this AfterMath" Said TemhotaTech, as the author notes began to fly in!

* * *

**COT Arsenel Showcase!**

This is a special part of the chpater detailing information on variuous COT weapons and vehicles:

Here are 5 different COT War-Machines:

**Pelican**: The standard Dropship of the COT. The Pelican, is an extremely versatile craft used by the C.O.T., mainly for the pickup and transportation of personnel, vehicles and equipment, although it can also be used as a powerful support gunship. This tactical advantage means that a conflict can be greatly and quickly influenced, by the delivery of reinforcements and/or equipment by Pelicans. Pelicans are mainly responsible for the rapid infiltration and extraction of troops.

**Guardian Tank**: A medium Tank. It is one of many tanks used by the C.O.T. The Guardian boasts an impressive balance of power, durability, and maneuverability and has a molded frame that helps keep production costs down. The Guardian's Spyglass target designator may not seem like an obvious trade-off given that it cannot be used to damage an enemy vehicle directly, unlike the Guardian's main gun. However, by functionally bolstering the attack power of all other C.O.T. forces trained on the target of the Spyglass, a Guardian Tank crew using this device may prove far more essential to the outcome of the battle.

**Wolverine**: An Anti-Air Vehicle. As the name suggests, the **Main Anti-Air Tank Wolverine** is designed for anti-air combat. In its arsenal are two pods of Argent V Missiles that are located on the left and right of the driver and gunner seats. These missiles are specialized to target and deliver their warhead to an aircraft with great speed and maneuverability. The missile pods are quite large and can be reloaded via a mechanical system in the Wolverine, which stores a small supply of missiles onboard.

**WartHog**: A Light Scout Vehicle. The Warthog is the future "Hummer". All of its variants are equipped with a seemingly full-time 4x4 transmission and four-wheel steering to allow for sharper turning; however, higher speeds will result in the under steer that All Wheel Drive (AWD) cars suffer, unless you drive while using the emergency brake. The Standard Warthog can carry 3 people consisting of: 1 driver, 1 gunner, and 1 passenger (with the exclusion of the Warthog APC and the M831 TT). Interestingly, the Warthog LRV is water-resistant; it can easily drive underwater (although water retards its velocity). The Warthog is extremely quick and maneuverable, but is prone to rolling over as a result of tight cornering or being struck by bombs, and explosives.

**Manta**: The **Manta** is a very lightweight, very agile hovercraft-type vehicle. It has neither strong armor nor much firepower. Its main strength is its agility. Due to this, it is mainly feared by infantry which can easily get squished by the Manta. The Manta is usually deployed on either swampy, ocean, or worlds with large bodies of water around the battlefield.

* * *

Author's Note 1: A Kael is a massive, heavily-armored, non-sentient humanoid creature, from a dense forest world. Their primary Food source was found in slender trees that grew too high for the Kael to reach. The trees, which were difficult to climb, were made of extremely hard wood. The Kael evolved so that they could get the food from the trees in a different manner. They eventually gained the ability to slam the ground hard enough to shake the trees, resulting in a large yield of nuts. Kael also developed an armor plating to protect them from these falling nuts. It is thought that Kael also emit low-frequency sound waves that substantially contribute to the small quakes. If this is correct, then the Kael's Practice of hitting the ground is more ceremonial than practical. Nojaren researchers have modified the Kael so that their armor plating is more pronounced, with a concentration on bony protrusions. Also, Sonic amplifiers have been attached to all Kael, making their ground slams more destructive. They are usually deployed on worlds with good vegetation for grazing purposes; they are less prevalent on heavily industrialized worlds.

Author's Note 2: Yes I bet you notice Ichigo go toe-to-toe with a human assimilate. That is because the Nojaren will transformed just about any species they come across, Sentient or Non-Sentient, into assimilates! Do not be surprised to see more Human assimilates in future chapters!

Author's Note 3: In case you didn't know, Zangetsu is the name of Ichigo's Zanpakuto!

Author's Note 4: Yah incase you didn't know, since the begging of this chapter the whole battle has been taken place between gunfire between entrenched COT soldiers, and Assimilates! Not for the whole chapter, just the beginning. Why else would Hanataro run screaming in terror, at the top of his lungs!

Author's Note 5: Yyyaaahhh (Low voice). I'll have to make this another FanFic I guess? Please respond if you want me to!?!?

Author's Note 6: Both the COT and the Nojaren have access to a huge and wide, and diverse variety of weapons, war-machines, and spacecraft! Heres a description of what they were using to assault the Command Tower: Juggernaut, a huge bipedal walker with 3-large cannons on top. AT-TEs, 6-legged, heavily armored, troop transports, equipped with very powerful and devastaing weaponry, yep they're basically the same from StarWars! Phoenix Fighter Bomber, a large 4-winged fighter-bomber. Can deliver a huge payload of bombs, and has enough machine-gun power to fend off a swarm of enemy aircraft!

Author's Note 7: Xanx are a vicious 6-legged arachnid like species. Xanx are a parasitical arachnid species. Mindlessly aggressive, they focus on eating, reproducing, and defending their nests. Xanx cling to the undersides of Nojaren ships, using them as carriers to spread throughout the universe. Once introduced into an environment, they unfold at an alarming rate. Much like cockroaches, they can survive by eating nearly any material. Xanx are "Used" by the Nojaren to decimate the local foliage and provide a secondary threat to divide the attentions of local populations.

Author's Note 8: Zrumoks are huge, viscous, Tyrannosaurus-Gorilla Hybirds! About twice the size of a tank, a lone Zrumok can ravage an entire military base camp. Zrumoks were once savage predators from a hostile planet, and the Nojaren have captured them, and genetically enhanced. Zrumoks are armed with huge Double-barrled Plasma Chainguns, and Plasma Disc Launchers on the Shoulders. They are always armed with a huge Energy cannon on their back.

Main Author's Note: Okay. Theres the second Chapter. I hoped you liked it! Remember to review and please no flames. I would also acept ideas as well. Please hurry, because you still have a chance until chapter 5! In your reviews please tell me your thoughts on this story! I hope you find it exciting! Well Bye for now! I'm going to Vancouver, so you probabbly won't here from me in a while. I tried my best to finish this chapter before I left, which is TODAY! And I finished IT! Hooray! Well bye For Now! GoodBye!

Next Chapter: The Vanguard


End file.
